Forum:2016-04-06 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Ahhh, back to ol' Robbie. An Old Heterodyne keeping a promise to not terrorize another faction in payment for services rendered... Out-Of-Character is serious business. Makes you wonder... what did the Corbs do before running a railroad? They don't seem to be garbed in Train Engineer Pattern fabric in the flashback. Also... perhaps this device mentioned is what Auntie Marg was after? They erroneously determined from RvR Notebook that the Corbs had it, when it was in Van Rijn's secret lab. Maybe the Corbs did have it, but then Van Rijn acquired it, and that tidbit was not written in, overlooked, or was in a part that they didn't decipher (and hence overlooked it). --MadCat221 (talk) 05:35, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : Agatha, at least, thinks that Auntie was looking for "Prende's Chronometic Lantern". --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:46, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: I think MadCat's idea is spot-on, that they were looking for time devices in the Corb archives. After all, there was the key and RvR Notebook to guide the way. It's possible that Robur's device either inspired Van Rijn's Chronometic Lantern, or Van Rijn knew a good idea when he saw one and extracted key parts from Robur's device. - Geoff H (talk) 13:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, now we know why there was a dreen lurking around in the vaults of St. Szpac. Looks like Lady Selnikov or the Beast must have set it free. If I had to guess, I'd say that Auntie really was looking for "Prende's Chronometic Lantern" and she went to the right vault to find it, but someone had already used Robur's time-travelling device to get there first. The stuffed snake in the jar was just there to taunt her (and it worked). -- 17:51, April 6, 2016 (UTC) : That's not a snake, it's The Winslow. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:38, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::: I'd forgotten it had legs. Nonetheless, it's a stuffed toy with a grinning face. It all seems like a taunt to whoever opens the vault expecting to find something valuable and dangerous. -- 10:53, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : 128.227.51.215, please consider signing up for a Wikia account so you can be a name in this forum rather than a number. Perhaps the Dreen were never imprisoned. Perhaps the Corbettites constrained them in some other way. There is too much we don't know about the Dreen. Why didn't the Dreen kill Robur? Why did they go with the Corbettites? They don't seem to be under any sort of compulsion in the image on panel 5 the current page. If the Corbettites did imprison the Dreen, how? A single Dreen was able to destroy a Giant Battle Clank in How long do they live? Was the one of the same ones that visited Robur? Or, if it was one of the same Dreen, was it because the Dreen move through time differently that we do rather than longevity? Why do some of them work with the Wulfenbachs? And so on. --William Ansley (talk) 22:33, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Why didn't the Dreen kill Robur? Put it the other way around: Why would the Dreen kill Robur? They didn't harm Agatha or Gil when they had the chance to do so. We've seen that the Dreen are enormously strong, but they only seem to use their powers for self-defense (as when a Giant Battle Clank steps on them). Otherwise, they seem to be visiting the planet as anthropologists, watching the humans and learning their mysterious ways. I can imagine that the Dreen went along quite willingly and peacefully when the Corbettites led them to the vaults and locked them away. It's all part of the investigation, and Dreen are nothing if not patient. -- 10:53, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::: But if all the Dreen have ever done is passively observe humanity, why are they so feared? How do you reconcile the idea they are willing to be locked up in a vault for years because they regard themselves only as observers with the fact that they were apparently willing to kill slaver wasps at Baron Klaus Wulfenbach's orders or the idea that they would use force to bring Agatha to the Baron, also at his orders? (If they were not going to use force but only ask, why did the Baron bother sending them, or one of them?) -- William Ansley (talk) 19:23, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::: the idea that they would use force to bring Agatha to the Baron, also at his orders ::::: But that's kind of the point, isn't it? A Dreen was face-to-face with Agatha and yet it made no effort to hurt her or use force of any kind. In fact, it took no action at all. An attempt to take Agatha to the Baron should be made of sterner stuff. ::::: My impression is that when Dreen speak to humans they are never interfering or giving orders but only making predictions (or "pulling the omnicient act" as Bang would say). They speak in short, declarative sentences using "will": :::::* "You will come with us." :::::* "She will be there." :::::* "You also will go there." :::::* "You will experience an important revelation." ::::: Some of those predictions have already come true. Other ones may still be underway. But they are only predictions, never commands. As for why the Dreen are feared, well, think of the other things humans fear. Spiders, ghosts, black cats, the number 13. It's the nature of humanity that the things we fear the most are often the things that pose no danger at all. -- 01:07, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::So far, the headcount we've seen in the flashbacks matches the number we've seen so far: Three. Two are with Wulfenbach (last we checked), and the third was in the Corb vault. Did it interact with the Corbs in any way? Did they all together converse with the Corbs on their intentions? As for why the Dreen didn't kill Robur, maybe their extratemporal sense showed that a descendant(s) of his would have an integral role in events to come, and killing him would result in temporal possibilities that were not conducive to their goals. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:50, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Robur (the Conqueror) offered the Corbettites pie to imprison the Dreens? (Actually there is only one Dreen -- it has been time-folded multiple times. And it really likes pie.) -- SpareParts (talk) 00:38, April 7, 2016 (UTC)